El tamaño del cielo
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Cuando lo que sientes es más grande que tu cuerpo, que tu hogar, incluso más grande que el cielo. Saitama x Genos


**El tamaño del cielo**

"Cuando lo que sientes es más grande que tu cuerpo, que tu hogar, incluso más grande que el cielo. Saitama x Genos"

Genos miraba la ventana, o tal vez la palabra correcta sería, _ver_ la ventana, porque en realidad no reparaba en lo que se podía ver a través de ella. Ni siquiera el sonido de las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra el cristal lograban atraer _realmente_ si atención. Simplemente miraba sin ver, estaba en un estado de suspensión entre la cocina y la sala, vistiendo el ridículo delantal rosa que usaba para cocinar.

¿Qué pensaba en realidad? Ni el mismo podría decirlo a ciencia cierta; pensaba en su antigua vida, en aquel ciborg que le arrebató todo lo que había amado, pensaba en su nulo entrenamiento, en las mejoras que el Dr. Kuseno podía integrar a su sistema, pensaba en…

 _-Saitama-sensei no llevó una sombrilla._

El sonido de la puerta principal abrirse borró todos los anteriores pensamientos del rubio, y exhaló el aire que no sabía desde hacía cuanto estaba conteniendo.

-Estoy en casa.

-Saitama-sensei ¿Cómo estuvo su día? ¿Pudo hacer algo heroico? ¿Lo alcanzó la lluvia? ¿Tiene hambre?

-Ehh, sí, gracias Genos, muero de hambre.

-¡Sí! – El rubio regresó a la cocina a sacar los ingredientes mientras escuchaba los pasos de su maestro dirigirse al baño, esperaba para cambiarse el traje mojado, lo último que quería era que pescara un resfriado.

Estaba partiendo un par de zanahorias cuando se detuvo un momento, pero al instante sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que en nada lo beneficiaban en este momento que su sensei desfallecía de hambre. Cuando su sensei salió del departamento él pensó que sería bueno prepararle algo de cenar para cuando regresara. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sin respirar, mirando a la nada, esperando que su maestro regresara?

.

Las siguientes semanas las empleó en crear una chimenea funcional y estéticamente agradable en el departamento de su sensei, usó parte del departamento aledaño, y afortunadamente no había vecinos en kilómetros a la redonda que pudieran quejarse de su intromisión.

Empezó a construirlo sin preguntarle a su sensei, simplemente tomó la decisión cuando un día que lo acompañó a hacer las acostumbradas cazas de ofertas, observó cómo miraba con anhelo una chimenea artificial en exhibición.

-El invierno ya casi está aquí – y contrario a su comportamiento habitual, Genos no se dedicó a dar una explicación sobre las estaciones y el movimiento de la tierra como respuesta para su maestro, simplemente miró la chimenea con detenimiento y luego continuó su camino junto al mayor.

Cuando finalmente estuvo terminada, colocó un futón, preparó chocolate caliente y (de nuevo) se sentó a mirar por la ventana mientras el cielo se oscurecía, manteniendo en sus manos dos tazas de chocolate, usando su energía interna para mantenerlas calientes.

Desde aquel día de lluvia en el que se dio cuenta que esperaba sentado (y sin respirar) por el regreso de su sensei, se dedicó a indagar en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Había sido un humano, y la venganza que tantos años rigió su vida era prueba de que tenía sentimientos y estos eran más de lo que el Dr. Kuseno podía explicarle, así que acudir a él estaba descartado.

Cuando estaba con su sensei sentía, aunque no sabía bien cómo explicarlo, algo que se removía en su interior (y no era ninguna fuga de algún liquido importante –y no importante-, ya lo había verificado), algo cálido y dulce (cosa extraña, porque no degustaba nada en esos momentos) y demasiado agradable como para buscarle una cura, con una explicación sería suficiente. Lo más curioso que le ocurría era cuando Saitama-sensei no se encontraba cerca de él; sus estados variaban de completa indiferencia (o estado de suspensión) a todo a su alrededor, hasta la angustia de no saber de él y el deseo casi irrefrenable de correr en su búsqueda. Anteriormente esos pensamientos estaban rodeados de otros banales, sin embargo, una vez que les puso atención fue como abrir una presa ante la cual sólo le quedaba ahogarse.

Estaba enamorado de su sensei, y contrario a lo que se pudiera esperar, lo tomó con bastante calma, era así simplemente, tan real como que el cielo es azul, el agua del mar salada, que su cabello era rubio y que su sensei era calvo, era un hecho irrefutable y atormentarse sobre ello no lo haría cambiar. Además, realmente no quería cambiar ese sentimiento.

Había investigado a fondo todo lo relacionado con su situación, y agradecía que su maestro fuera tan despistado algunas veces, ya que no habría sabido cómo explicarle si es que lo hubiera pillado in fraganti. Afortunadamente eso no pasó y pudo tener ante él los resultados de sus pesquisas:

Él era el alumno y Saitama era su maestro, en algunas partes del mundo y bajo circunstancias especiales, ese tipo de relación se podía considerar como abuso de poder y/o autoridad, por lo cual estaban estrictamente prohibidas. Otro dato muy interesante con el que se topó, fue que gran parte de la población mundial se encontraba en contra de las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo; él era un ciborg y su maestro un súper humano, pero entraban dentro de la categoría de "masculino", pero no entendía el porqué de esa reacción, ante sus ojos el argumento de esas personas no tenía lógica alguna; no los agredían de ninguna forma ni ultrajaba sus derechos el que dos personas del mismo sexo quisieran estar juntas, pero así eran estas personas, y si bien era un hecho desalentador, no hacía que lo que sentía por su sensei decayera ni un poco.

Esto lo llevaba al otro punto… Cuando no estaba con él, y pensaba en lo que sentía por su superior, en todo lo que le hacía sentir y todo lo agradecido que estaba con él por haberlo aceptado primero como su discípulo, después como su compañero de piso, y luego como su amigo, sentía que iba a explotar, que la siguiente vez que lo viera de frente todo el amor que sentía por él haría explotar su sistema y, estaba seguro, mancharía todo el mundo del cielo que sentía en su interior cada vez que pensaba en él…

-Estoy en casa.

-Sensei – hizo una reverencia cuando entró a la casa - ¿Cómo estuvo su búsqueda de misiones?

-Nada interesante, voy a cambiarme la ropa, está nevando a fuera.

Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, Genos se giró hacia la ventana, viendo como caían ligeras plumas blancas. Escuchó la puerta del armario donde Saitama guardaba su ropa y se sentó nuevamente en el futón, miró en sus manos ambas tazas de chocolate, cuando de pronto sintió una enorme frazada ser colocada con cuidado sobre su cabeza, cubriendo sus hombros y espalda.

-Está haciendo frío – el mayor tomó asiento a la izquierda del rubio, mirando la ventana, y arropándose con la misma frazada que su compañero.

-Sensei… - le ofreció una de las tazas que sostenía desde hacía incontables horas, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pero si su sensei lo notó, no hizo comentario al respecto.

-Gracias – tomó un pequeño trago y sonrió, mirando las plumas caer con delicadeza y gracia por la ventana. Suspiró, y dijo con voz pausada y tranquila – Así debe sentirse el cielo.

Genos tuvo el impulso ridículo de correr a anotar la hermosa frase que su sensei acababa de regalarle. Pero decidió guardar el recuerdo y analizarlo después. Si antes estaba pensando que el cielo en su interior era tan inmenso que explotaría y mancharía todo el mundo, ahora estaba seguro de que el tamaño del cielo podía ser el mismo que el de una pequeña taza de chocolate, del tamaño de la chimenea que crepitaba a su lado derecho, o del tamaño del departamento que compartía con su amado sensei.

No había prisa, sus sentimientos estaban ahí, cálidos, seguros en su interior, y mientras su sensei estuviera en el cielo que habían improvisado, y lo dejara compartir esa maravillosa sensación, el resto no importaba, ese era el cielo para su sensei, así era el cielo, era _su_ cielo, y era tan perfecto que no tenía por qué alterarlo, no lo necesitaba, todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos.

FIN

Este fic esta inspirado únicamente en el anime. No me he leído el comic por dos razones; primera, creo (por lo que he escuchado por ahí) que Genos no es originalmente humano, y dos, me parece (otra cosilla que también he escuchado por ahí) que hay otra persona interesada en Saitama, y tres (sé que dije sólo dos xD pero esta también es importante) estoy shippeando mal plan con ellos, y no quiero arruinarme mis fantasias con la realidad xD

So... ya saben, quejas, sugerencias y demás, en el botoncito de review :)


End file.
